Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fluid retention devices, and more particularly to a portable wash water containment apparatus adapted to collect, contain, and facilitate the disposal of, contaminated wash water which drains from vehicles and other relatively large articles; and even more particularly to a wash water containment apparatus adapted for use in cold weather conditions.
2. Background Information and Discussion Art
Local and regional environmental regulations increasingly prohibit residents and commercial establishments from using municipal sewers for the disposal of waste water resulting from vehicle washing. Some vehicle washing facilities are located on highly permeable ground, such as asphalt, sand, or dirt, and the numerous contaminants that drip from washed motor vehicles can percolate down to vulnerable shallow water tables and underground streams. Accordingly, it is now common for commercial vehicle washing facilities to collect the waste water in a reservoir for disposal through an approved method and at an approved treatment facility. However, when a commercial facility is either not physically or practically available, containment and disposal methods must be employed that still comply with applicable environmental regulations.
The need for portable fluid containment systems for vehicles and other contamination-bearing articles has been recognized for several years. Several methods have been proposed to address this need, most notably including the systems disclosed and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,782 to Latimer, issued Oct. 1, 1996, and titled, xe2x80x9cMethod and apparatus for treating articles with wash water or other fluid,xe2x80x9d and the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,994 to Rassmussen, issued Aug. 25, 1998, and entitled, xe2x80x9cFluid Retention System.xe2x80x9d
Latimer discloses a method for washing an article and collecting the used wash water as well as a wash pad and a mobile apparatus. A wash truck is modified to include a water treatment unit and a submersible pump for removing used wash water from a water-proof surface, such as pavement or the wash pad. The used wash water is subsequently recycled and reused or disposed of without harm to the environment. The wash pad includes a bottom sheet and a containment wall that together define a containment area for containing the used wash water. A secondary containment area may be defined for wash pads that are used for the washing of vehicles. The wash pad may be rolled for storage upon a reel mounted to the wash truck. Other embodiments provide wash pads for use in washing rail-mounted articles, and the interiors of trailers and shipping containers.
While Latimer provides many advantageous features, it also carries with it many liabilities. For instance, the apparatus in Latimer includes containment pad walls that are resiliently deformable by a vehicle which enters and exits the containment pad area. While this facilitates the movement of the vehicle onto and off of the pad, it also allows for contaminated water to escape the confines of the containment pad unless all of the water has been removed before the vehicle is driven off. This results in wasted time and imports the risk of losing a considerable amount of contaminated fluids. The wash water containment apparatus of the present invention solves this problem and provides a practical alternative to Latimer and similar systems.
Rassmussen discloses a fluid retention station for containing fluid washed, flushed or drained from a vehicle. The station includes a plurality of layers for providing a floor to overlie existing terrain and includes at least a berm pad layer and a porous layer. The berm pad layer contains a floor and walls which provide a fluid tight enclosure. The porous layer overlays the berm pad layer and receives the fluid and allows the fluid to flow through to the berm pad layer. The porous layer removes any contaminants too large to pass through the porous layer or which have an affinity for a surface of the porous layer. A ground pad layer may also be used to underlie the berm pad layer. In addition, a track layer may be used to overlay a portion of the flooring to protect it from the vehicle or other equipment. A vehicle or other equipment is placed on the flooring layers within the enclosure where fluid from the vehicle is retained rather than being allowed to run onto the underlying terrain where it can present environmental problems or be difficult to clean up. The fluid retention station of Rassmussen includes a containment mat of the kind employed in the present invention, but does not teach an apparatus adapted for use in cold weather conditions. Further, the combination porous layer and bottom layer must be of substantial thickness to be effective, thus rendering the entire apparatus heavy, unwieldy, and ultimately ill-suited as a portable station.
Accordingly, the wash water containment apparatus of the present invention provides a portable, lightweight modular system which is compact when stored, easy to set up, and does not require the assembly of component parts. The inventive apparatus generally comprises a planar ground cover portion surrounded by an integral berm formed from the ground cover material. The berm defines the containment area of the apparatus into which contaminated fluids flow and are contained. The berm is preferably formed by a foam roll inserted into a sleeve portion of containment barrier floor. The foam insert or roll is flexible so as to permit folding and collapsing of the apparatus for storage and transportation. Grommets are provided at the comers to allow stays or stakes to secure the apparatus to the ground surface.
The containment system further includes dual ramp assemblies to prevent crushing or deformation of the berm as vehicles enter and exit the washing and water containment area. The ramp assemblies includes two ramps having insert channels for securing a U-shaped bridge. Rubber mats are placed under the interior ramps to prevent damage to the material when under vehicle loads.
A pump system is optionally included when flow rates dictate such use or when contaminated water contains sufficient amounts of oil and grease to warrant oil/water separation before discharging the waste water into a sewer system. The containment mat may also be equipped with electrical heating elements to facilitate use under extremely cold conditions.